Relocated
by profainelyinsane
Summary: Trying to take Klaus down has driven Elena, Stefan, Damon and Caroline to none other than the Lima, Ohio, to live under the wings of an old friend Damon made in the 40's. With a friendly Vampire, A hybrid who's after their lives, a hunter who will do anything to take them down, a witch in disguise, and a poor unturned werewolf, will they be able to cope with their new lives?
1. Chapter 1

Elena's pov

*ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE* elena saw her phone beeping. She picked it up and saw a text from Stefan. His name made her smile a little.

"Come to the boarding house ASAP. Emergency. Love- S"

Emergency? She thought. What the heavens happened now?

She walked towards the door with Alaric, who was living with them since klaus killed her aunt Jenna. Klaus. Her blood boiled.

Anything that had happened to her and her family in the last few months was all his fault. He killed jenna, briefly turned stefan against her, turned Tyler into a hybrid, and used her as an unlimited bloodbag. As she walked towards the door, Damon opened it and gave her a cheeky grin. "She's here." He said, still smirking.

She walked towards the couch and took a seat next to stefan and pecked him on the cheek. She turned to see that Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie were there too. She sighed. This must be about Klaus, she thought. "What's up?" She said, finally breaking the continuous silence.

"We're moving." Damon said, looking down.

"What?!" Elena almost shouted. "You can't leave!"

"You're coming with us." Damon said, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Elena repeated, turning to Stefan.

"We're brainstorming ways to destroy klaus." Stefan said, looking at elena. "We think if we take down his army of hybrids first it will be easier. By reducing his anecdote, we might be able to stop him. You're going to relocate, just for a while." He said, giving her a reassuring look.

Elena's eyes widened. "But I can't leave! It's not safe, specially for Jer-"

"He'll be with me. And he has his ring," rick said.

"But-"

"You aren't going alone!" Caroline chimed in. "Stefan, Damon and I are coming with you."

Elena looked at the brothers. Stefan had a dark, serious look on his face, while Damon took this very opportunity to wink at her.

"I'll be making sure no hybrids can get you there. And I'll be working with Klaus to try and destroy him with you'll. And Bonnie and Jeremy will be working on looking for a spell to kill Klaus." Tyler said, crossing his arms.

Bonnie but her lip and nodded. "I'll make sure he's safe."

Elena put her head in her hands and thought for a minute. "Fine." She said. Stefan smiled faintly, while Tyler picked up his phone. "Where are we going?"Elena asked.

"Ohio." Damon said. "Lima, to be exact. Dinky little town. Visited it in the 40's. made a friend, actually. We'll be staying with him."

"Friend?" Elena remarked, raising her eyebrows.

"Vampire friend. Gay vampire friend in fact. He's been there for years but no one's noticed. His name's Blaine Anderson. He's already gotten you'll into a school there. We'll be leaving Sunday morning. Pack up."

Elena sighed. Maybe this was a good thing. Or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Be safe" Elena said to Jeremy as she put her last bag into the trunk. "You too," Jeremy said, smiling. She hugged him and Alaric and got into the car, and sat next to Stefan. Caroline and Damon sat in front, Caroline was looking out the window with ear phones in her ear, while Damon looked back at her and winked, starting the engine. She leaned onto Stefan. She was so glad he was coming along.

"Things will be okay" he whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"As always" Damon remarked sarcastically.

Elena ignored Damon's comments and closed her eyes. The next time she'd wake up, she wouldn't be in mystic falls.

"Elena" she heard Stefan say. "We're in Ohio. You should wake up. "

"I slept through the whole journey?" She asked sluggishly. "Pretty much," Damon muttered, driving on the empty roads. "Wake Barbie up. We're almost there."

Elena shook Caroline until she woke up. She smoothed her hair. "How much longer?" She said, yawning.

"Around ten minutes." Damon replied.

Elena looked outside the window. Lima looked nauseatingly normal, it almost annoyed her. They passed a strip mall, where several teenagers walked around. There was a small restaurant called breadstix, where a bunch of people lined up to enter.

10 minutes passed and Damon pulled over. "Here we are. The Anderson house." Elena looked up at the house. No bigger than her house back home, it was painted white, and looked nice. It was stranded, but simultaneously pleasant. Her stomach plummeted. She felt homesick already. Stefan held her hand and she calmed down a bit.

Suddenly, a door opened. A young man walked out. he looked about 16 or 17 and he was physically perfect. There was no doubt, he was a vampire. His hair was gelled back and he wore a colourful sweater vest on a white shirt with a bow tie and tight yellow pants. "Gay vampire friend." Damon's voice echoed in her mind.

"Hey guys!" Blaine said, engulfing a very stunned Damon into a hug. "Hey" they all replied, and exchanged names. Blaine took them in, and showed them around the house. It was spacious, and there were three bedrooms. Much to Elena's liking, Blaine suggested that she share it with Stefan. Elena could see Damon's eyebrows furrow through the corner of her eye, but he shrugged and morphed into his usual half smirk once he saw her looking. Blaine helped them move things in, and then they sat in the den to talk.

Blaine was a very good host, and had everything planned. He told Elena, Caroline and Stefan about their school. "It has lots of activities. Football, basketball, cheerleading, celibacy club, glee club. There's a lot to do. The bullies are pretty harsh though. You don't know how many times I've wanted to snap their necks for bullying my boyfriend."

Elena winced. Was it that bad? In mystic falls, everyone pretty much got along. It must've been different here.

"You'll must be hungry. Consider this a moving in present." He smiled, and handed Damon about six blood bags from The Lima hospital. Caroline almost drooled, she was starving. Stefan tensed, but Blaine pulled out a bottle and handed it to him. "Rabbit. Damon told me you're on the animal diet." Stefan smiled and took it. Elena smiled. Blaine was a good guy. "Oh!", he chirped. "I almost forgot. Here Elena." He grinned and handed her a turkey sandwich and diet coke. She smiled and thanked him, taking a bite. "Sorry. Kurt's always been the cook. You'll meet him at school tomorrow. I'm sure you'll love him!"

Elena grinned. Maybe this wasnt going to be that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena ran a brush through her hair. First day, she winced at the thought. She was never good with new situations. Stefan came from behind and held her. "You'll be okay, I promise." He said reassuringly.

"Am I interrupting?" Caroline said as she walked in. Elena shook her head. "I want to try out for the Cheerios. Blaine says ill do great but apparently the coach is not really on our side."

"What do you mean?" Stefan said.

"She's one of the hybrids. Klaus turned her while he was in Ohio. Tyler never mentioned anything. She doesn't know about Blaine yet, nor does anyone in the district. But there have been several animal attacks here, and she's been responsible for all of them."

"Hybrid?" Elena cursed softly. She couldn't get a break, could she?

"She won't know" Stefan said. "Join the squad Caroline, keep an eye on her."

Caroline nodded. "So are you guys joining anything? They have a good football team, Stefan. Blaine says they're pretty desperate too."

Stefan smiled sarcastically. "How nice. You should join in some stuff too Elena! It'll help you get your mind off things."

Elena turned to her boyfriend. "I'm not really the preppy type. I doubt il join anything."

"Blaine's forcing us all to join the glee club anyway. There's no option here."

Stefan turned to Caroline. "Glee club? Seriously?"

"It'll be fun! We can sing for once without compelling anyone."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine. Il sway in the background."

"Hey you guys, we kinda have to get to school," Blaine's melodious voice echoed through the hallway.

"Be right there!" Stefan replied.

Elena picked up her bag and walked towards Damon's car. Caroline and Blaine had really hit it off, and kept babbling about fashion. Stefan was a few paces behind, still looking suspicious. She walked up to the passenger seat, and sat near Damon.

"Morning Elena" he said smiling at her. Smiling a little too much.

"Damon."

"Yes?"

"Please try not to kill anyone here we can't afford to blow ours-and Blaine's cover."

Damon's expression darkened before chuckling at her. "Il try," he said, pouting.

Elena felt a twinge of guilt. The car started moving, and within 5 mins, she walked the halls of McKinley.

Blaine got them their schedules and guided them around the school. As expected, Caroline had signed up for every committee, club, or group in school. Stefan kissed Elena on the cheek and headed for his first class, which was english. Blaine continued to be her tour guide, until a blonde in a cheer leading uniform skipped up to him.

"Blaine Warbler! I was looking for you." She said ecstatically.

"Madame President." He said with a wink. "This is my cousin Elena. She moved here recently. Elena, this is our senior class president Brittany."

"Hey," Elena said shyly.

"Hey Elena! I'm Brittany and I'm class president and i love all the students in this democratic nation we call McKinley high. You can talk to me if you need any help with cyclones or vampires."

Blaine nudged her when he noticed her tense up.

Brittany caught Blaine and said, "I need to borrow $20. Lord tubbington got arrested for arson and possession again so i have to bail him out of cat jail. And he spent all my money on online bingo so i don't know what to do."

Blaine sighed and handed a 20 dollar bill from his wallet to the girl. She dove forward and hugged him, and ran off with a quick thank you. Elena noticed she caught up with a Latina cheerleader and held her hand. Elena smiled and looked at Blaine questionably. "Brittany's. well. She's special. And don't freak out about the vampires. She's talking about when her cat read twilight and pretended to be Edward Cullen."

Elena nodded and headed to her Spanish class. She walked in and a man with curly hair was trying to teach a bunch of uninterested teenagers the importance of "para" vs "pour".

"Mr Schuester?"

"Oh yes, you must be the new student. Selena right?"

"Elena actually." She said smiling half heartedly.

"Well, Elena you can sit with Kurt right there."

He pointed at a pale extravagantly dressed young man sitting alone in front.

Brittany and the latina cheerleader sat behind him. Brittany waved excitedly as soon as she saw Elena, but the other cheerleader knocked her hand down. Kurt moved in and smiled. "Hi, I'm kurt Hummel," he said quietly. "I'm Elena Gilbert. Are you Blaine's boyfriend?"

"Yes! How do you know Blaine?"

"Oh, he's my cousin." She replied, remembering the establishment a few moments ago.

"Awesome! So you'll are staying together?"

"Yep. I moved here from Mystic falls in Virginia. My best friend and boyfriend came along too."

"Wow, great! Blaine never mentioned you. He doesn't talk about his family much. Every time i ask he changes the subject."

Elena felt a twinge of sadness. He was a century old vampire. His family must have died a long time ago.

She shrugged and said "I guess they're not so close."

Kurt sighed. "So I'm guessing Blaine must be forcing all of you'll to join glee huh?"

"Yes," Elena groaned. "I can't sing. At all. Caroline can though. Stefan, I'm not sure."

"I doubt that's true. Just try it."

"Sure." Elena said, smiling faintly.

The bell rang and Elena walked towards her locker.

As she put her books in her locker she felt arms around her waist. "Hey" Stefan said, hugging her from behind. "Hey," Elena blushed. "How was your first class?"

He shrugged. "It was good. Met these guys. Finn and Mike. They're taking me for football tryouts later today. What about you?"

"I met Blaine's boyfriend Kurt. And this girl named Brittany. They're both in that glee club Blaine wants us to join."

Stefan winced and stifled a chuckle. "Well I have to go to algebra. I think we have to go for that glee club thing at third period. Meet you there?"

"Sure". Elena said, kissing him on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well everyone, Blaine has an announcement for you guys." Mr Schuester said in the choir room.

Blaine walked up to the centre of the room. "My cousin Elena and her friends Stefan and Caroline moved here yesterday. They'd love to join glee club and i thought they'd be great-"

"Can these guys even sing?" A short brunette in the front said.

"Rachel. Give them a chance." Blaine said sympathetically.

"I'm just saying, if we want to win nationals we need to have talented members." She replied. "Shut it yentyl." The Latina said.

"Rachel, Santana, let Blaine talk" Mr Schue interrupted.

"Like I was saying, they'd be a great addition." Blaine continued.

"Man i get it, but they need to audition," the tall guy in the back called Finn said.

"We will," said Caroline. Stefan and Elena turned to her, eyes wide.

"Perfect!" Mr Schue said. "Caroline, why don't you go first."

"Sure!" Caroline got up, ponytail swinging. She was wearing the same uniform as Santana and Brittany, so Elena assumed she got into the cheer leading team.

The students in the choir room started clapping as Caroline started singing. She was great, and she had practiced. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Rachel and Santana, smiled.

"Well, you were great!" Mr Schue said, after Caroline was done. Rachel scoffed and Kurt nudged her in the ribs. "Welcome to the new directions!" Blaine smiled ecstatically. Stefan sat back in his chair, smiling pleasantly. "Stefan?" Mr Schue said. "You're up." Stefan looked reluctant but walked up to the centre. "I'd never accept it. But I actually do sing." Elena looked stunned. She turned to Caroline, whose eyes were wide and confused.

Stefan started to sing. It was an elvis song, something Elena had heard several times on the radio. He was amazing. She was dumbfounded. Everyone in the glee club cheered, even Rachel. Stefan finished the song and walked up to Elena. "You were amazing. Just amazing" she said, hugging him. "Thank you." He said. "Don't tell Damon," he said, looking at Caroline. She grinned in her seat.

"Good job Stefan! Well elena, that leaves you." Mr Schue asked.

"Oh I-" Elena was interrupted by the bell.

Elena let out a sigh of relief. "Well, tomorrow then. See you guys."

People got up and left. Finn and a skinny Asian came up to Stefan. "Oh, tryouts," he said, looking at Elena. "Il see you at lunch okay?" Elena sighed and kissed him. "Bye."

"So what are you going to sing?" A Chinese girl came up to her. "Oh, i don't know really. I'm not a really a good singer. And I'm really nervous, so I don't know what Im Going to do."

"It's okay," a pretty girl with short blonde hair came around. "I was nervous too. But it was fun! I'm Quinn, and that's Tina. We're waiting for our friend Mercedes and we're going to watch the football tryouts. Your boyfriends there right? Why don't you join us?"

"Yeah" Tina said, smiling.

"Sure." Elena said. They seemed nice. And understanding. She hoped they'd never find out about her life.

A black girl walked up to them. "Hey guys- Elena hey! You joining us?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The four girls walked up to the football field. Finn, mike, a guy with a Mohawk whom she saw in the choir room were standing on the field with Stefan. Stefan saw her and waved, a she grinned back. They spotted Blaine and Kurt on the bleachers, and went to sit with them.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said when he saw them. "Elena, come sit with us!" As instructed, Elena sat in between Kurt and Quinn.

"So where are you from Elena?" Tina asked, looking at Mike on the field.

"Mystic falls, Virginia."

"Whoa." Quinn said, looking at her.

"Why?"

Mercedes gulped. "That place is bad news. It was all over the news, the animal attacks? They spread all the way to Lima. 'Vampires.' It ridiculous. But after the animal attacks here-"

"There were vampire attacks here?" Elena exclaimed as she shot a glance at Blaine, who nodded.

"Well they said they were animal attacks, but we all saw the marks. They were definitely vampires." Quinn said, fiddling with her necklace.

"And someone broke into the Lima blood bank. Bloods not something normal people steal." Mercedes added.

Elena knew Blaine was the one stealing from the blood bank.

Tina shrugged. "Can we not talk about vampires. It's weird enough Figgins puts garlic in my locker everyday." She turned to Elena. "Don't ask."

Elena's chain of thought was broken by the loud cheers of everyone on the field. Stefan made the perfect shot, and everyone around her cheered. she got up and applauded, but Stefan looked at her seriously. Obviously, she thought. He could hear everything they said. His gaze broke by a giant hug from Finn, and the football team patting him on the back and asking him his "secret".

"He's great!"Kurt exclaimed.

"Perfect" Mercedes added.

"Yeah," Elena said, forcing a smile.

"A little too perfect." Quinn said.

Elena looked at her, but she was still looking at Stefan. She looked away anxiously, until Quinn broke the tension.

"Elena?"

"Yes?"

"If you're having problems with you audition song, Tina, Mercedes and I could come over after school and help."

"Oh, um sure i guess, if Blaine's okay with it."

"It's okay." Blaine said. "But I'll be at the music store with Kurt. You'll have to deal with Damon."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Who's Damon?" Said Tina.

"Stefan's older brother. He came with us to Ohio."

"Wait, you moved here with your best friend, your boyfriend and his brother? How did your parents allow that?" Mercedes asked.

Elena's jaw tightened. "My parents died in a car accident a year ago."

Tina and Mercedes apologised. Kurt put an arm on her shoulder.

"That's horrible. I lost my mom when I was 6. It was hard. It must be even harder for you." He said.

"It's okay," Elena said, smiling faintly.

"But who do you live with then?" Mercedes asked.

"My aunt's ex boyfriend. She died a couple of months ago, so he's our only legal guardian."

"Oh." Mercedes said quietly.

"He's great, he taught history at my school. He's very close to my brother too."

"That's nice." Quinn said. "It's surprising how everyone has baggage from their past." She turned to Elena, and Elena tried to avoid her dark stare. "Some things we just can't erase."

Elena looked at her. Something was wrong. Quinn's icy stare turned into a twisted smile. She was suddenly glad Damon would be at home when she came over.


	5. Chapter 5

***Text***

**Stefan: I made the team. Coach beiste is making us work extra for the championship next week so il only be home at dinner. Sorry I could barely meet you all day. Caroline's been spying on that hybrid Sue Sylvester. Apparently she's a real monster. Have fun with your friends. Love you- S**

**Elena sighed. She was glad stefan was fitting in. It was a good thing they were living together. Lunch was great with him except for the fact that Quinn wouldn't stop glaring at them, and this kid with a Jew fro and a camera crew kept attacking stefan and asking him where he got his super strength from. It got to a point where she could tell stefan was thinking of compelling him to leave. She got the worst of it, since it had gotten out that they were from the 'vampire town'. Santana and her other Cheerios had helped get them away from Caroline, but it seemed too easy. Caroline probably compelled them, but then why would they come straight to Elena and stefan? She put her phone in her pocket and walked towards the house with Tina Mercedes and Quinn. **

**"Never been to Blaine's house before." Tina said, looking around. "It's so old fashioned. Nice old fashioned." Elena smiled. Obviously not much happened in Ohio, since Blaine had been living there unnoticed since the 1940's. His house hadn't caught up with the 21st century, but was rather beautiful. **

**"Hey Elena." She heard Damon's voice and turned. **

**"Damon."**

**"I see you brought some friends home. Are they staying for dinner?" He emphasised on the word dinner, just to push Elena's buttons. **

**"Are you'll?" She decided to ignore Damon's obvious comment, especially with Quinn around. Tina and Mercedes shook their heads. She swore she heard a tiny gasp escape Tina's mouth when Damon smirked. **

**"Quinn?" **

**"Hmm?" She said, distracted. Her eyes were hooked on Damon's Salvatore crest ring, which was also his daylight ring. Elena bit her lip. **

**"Would you like to stay for dinner?"**

**"Sure, if it isn't a problem."**

**"Of course not!" Damon said. "You can stay as long as you want." He stepped closer. **

**"Quinn, right?" He said, turning to the petite blonde. She nodded eyes still on the ring. "What's that scent you're wearing?" **

**Elena tried to figure out what it was. **

**"It's a herb," Quinn said. "My mom got it after the vampire attacks started. It's called Vervain." **

**"Oh," Damon said, quickly glancing at Elena. **

**"You guys. We should help Elena practice." Mercedes said, causing Elena to sigh in relief. "Yea. Let's meet upstairs. Damon can help me get some snacks." **

**The three girls escalated to Elena and Stefan's bedroom. Elena gestured Damon to the kitchen until she was sure Quinn couldnt hear them. **

**"Damon. She's onto us. All of us."**

**"It's impossible." He said. "We've been here a day Elena. I don't think we could've gotten into trouble already. What I'm worried about is that this place obviously has access to vervain. Not much to eat from the vein." **

**"You have the blood bag. That's not an issue. You should see the way she looks at Stefan. Even Caroline! I think she has a hunch- and there have been animal attacks here too. Klaus and his hybrids are everywhere." Elena said, pulling out a bunch of sodas. **

**"Tsk." He said smirking. "Pretty girls." Elena felt a little bit of jealously. "They always create problems. Rebekah, Caroline, Katherine, you. And now Quinn."**

**"Me?" **

**"Let's not get into that. Go for rehearsal before I decide which one I'll have for a Snack. Obviously not Quinn, but the Asian-" **

**Elena smacked him on the shoulder and giggled. She walked up to her room. **

**Mercedes Tina and Quinn had made themselves comfortable. "I'm sorry Elena, but is that what all the Salvatore's look like?" Tina said, eyes wide. **

**Elena smiled. "Pretty much." **

**"I like his ring." Quinn said. "Stefan has one too right?"**

**"Yeah, it's a family crest." **

**"Oh."**

**"Did you seriously just notice the ring?" Tina said, looking dazed. **

**"You guys. Let's practice." Mercedes said finally. "I agree with Mercedes." Elena added. **

**"Yes." Quinn smiled. "Let's go with something sweet and simple. What's one song you can't seem to get out of your head recently?"**

**"Umm." She hadn't listened to much music recently. "The A team. Ed Sheeran. That's what Caroline played in the car all the way to Lima."**

**"It's perfect!" Tina beamed. "And not too hard either. Great start!" **

**"Sing!" Mercedes said. **

**"Okay." Elena took a deep breath, and started singing. She closed her eyes and continued, just so she didn't see them laughing when they heard her voice. She sang till the chorus and opened her eyes. She looked at them, anticipating their reactions. But then, she saw three smiling faces, clapping happily. **

**"You were amazing!" Quinn said, grinning at her. "Amazing." Tina repeated. **

**"You're gonna rock your audition Elena. Santana's gonna have a bone to pick with you. You were amazing." Mercedes said. **

**"I second that." Damon said, leaning on the door. **

**"Damon! Were you listening to me? GO AWAY!" She yelled, throwing one of her pillows on him. **

**"Gosh, calm down Diva. I just wanted to ask Quinn here if she didnt mind pizza for dinner. Blaine's with his beau and Barbie and Stefan won't be home anytime soon."**

**Elena rolled her eyes. "Quinn?" **

**Quinn nodded. Her grin had faded completely. **

**"Now leave, Damon. And stop eavesdropping." **

**Damon raised his arms up in surrender and walked out. **

**After a couple of rehearsals, Elena had mastered the song. Tina and Mercedes went home at 7, so she and Quinn headed towards the den to eat. As expected, Damon had ordered pizza, which lay on the table. He was waiting for them. They sat around the round table and took a plate. The sat in silence for several moments until Quinn broke the silence. "So Damon, how come you moved here with Elena."**

**"She wanted to reconnect with Blaine, and her guardian said she needed an adult to go with her. Wouldn't want to leave her a Stefan alone, huh?"**

**Elena scoffed, counting the lies Damon had presented. **

**"Oh," Quinn said, raising an eyebrow. **

**"So Quinn, were the vampire attacks here a big deal? Or did the council try to shut it from the town?" Damon said, cutting to the chase. Elena almost choked on her pizza. **

**"The council was supposed to keep quiet, but my mom told me everything. To keep me safe. That's why she gave me the vervain. Our family's hated vampires for centuries. And we do everything we can to protect our church." **

**"Oh," Damon said. "I guess we can never be too safe." **

**"Agreed. And after those cheerleaders died, people have been very scared."**

**"Died?" Elena said, narrowing her eyes. **

**"Yeah. Sucked dry. Claimed animal attack, the regular excuse."**

**"That's horrible." Elena said. **

**"I agree," she said **

**Damon got up to take their plates. He passed Elena. She stared at Quinn afraid, as Quinn rummaged through her purse. As Damon neared her, she smiled and mumbled a thank you. Elena's chain of thought broke when she heard Damon scream. He fell to the floor, clutching his thigh. Blood oozed, and he was losing his grip on the dart. Vervain. **

**"Damon!" Elena yelled, rushing towards him, but he was already unconscious. Quinn caught her before she dove forward. "I'm sorry Elena. But they've obviously compelled you. They're monsters. They're bound to kill you." **

**"They would never," Elena said, trying to move away from Quinn, but she held on tight. **

**"Of course they would. They want your blood. I knew it as soon as I saw Stefan make that shot. It's inhuman Elena. They're dead." She pulled out a stake. "Tell me who else is in Ohio before I kill him." "No!" Elena shrieked, still trapped. Damon began to squirm a bit. The vervain wouldn't hold him for long, and Quinn didnt look like she wanted to spare any time. "Who else Elena?" Quinn said, holding the stake up. "Just Damon, Caroline, Stefan and-" her voice broke. She couldn't tell Quinn about Blaine. "And who?" **

**"Me." **

**Quinn's eyes widened, recognising the voice. She turned around. "Blaine?"**

**"I'm sorry Quinn." Blaine lunged forward and shoved Quinn. She flew to the wall, hit her head and lay unconscious on the perfect carpets. "Is she dead?" Elena looked at Blaine. "No. Just unconscious. She'll be up and we'll compel her to forget everything." Elena sighed. **

**"What the hell happened? I knew doppelgangers were trouble magnets but on your second day?" **

**"Buffy here vervained me. She knows everything. I"ll have to kill her." Damon said, rubbing his head and pulling out the dart from his thigh. **

**Blaine breezed past Elena, stake in hand. He held Damon by the throat against the wall. "If you hurt anyone in this town, I will kill you before your little brother can save you from your impulses again." **

**Damon looked infuriated, but since he was in no state to argue, he let out a weary okay. "We'll compel her to forget about the vampire stuff that went down and let her go home." Elena said slowly, nodding. Blaine loosened his grip on Damon. **

**A faint whimper escaped from a person's mouth. The three turned to the right. Elena gasped. Standing at the door, was a tall, well dressed guy with coiffed sandy hair and crystal blue green eyes. He looked even paler than he did this morning. Blaine looked like the colour had been drained from his world. She had recognised him as the first person she'd spoken to at school. **

**Kurt Hummel. **


	6. Chapter 6

**"Kurt." Blaine started. "I thought you went home." **

**"You- you forgot your coat in my car." Kurt choked as he spoke, still frozen. **

**"It's not what you think it is Kurt." Elena said. **

**Kurt's head snapped up. "Then what is it? What are you?" **

**Blaine froze. Elena could see he was trying to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. **

**"Vampire." Damon said. "He's a vampire." **

**"Damon, don't-" she started,**

**"He had to find out sometime Elena. Now or later. Just like you did."Damon said. **

**"Yes." Blaine finally spoke. "Vampire. I am a century old real vampire."**

**Kurt stared at them in disbelief. "And them?" He said pointing at Elena and Damon. "What are they? Your cousins? Vampires are dead." **

**"Damon's a vampire. And Elena- it's complicated." Blaine spoke quietly. **

**"Do you kill people? Did you kill those cheerleaders?" Kurt said; expression unchanged. **

**"No. I drink from blood bags. That was Sue."**

**"Sue Sylvester is a vampire?" **

**"She's a hybrid." Elena said. "Half vampire half werewolf."**

**Kurt looked down. "And Quinn?"**

**"She tried to kill me." Damon said. **

**"You'll are crazy." Kurt said. "Crazy. This never happened. I'm leaving." **

**Kurt turned but was stopped by a girl in a cheer leading uniform. "Kurt?" Caroline said. Kurt gestured her to get out of his way, but she stopped him. **

**"Wait." Caroline said, holding Kurt. **

** "I need to go home, Caroline. I need to get away from you'll. All of you'll!"**

**Blaine sobbed quietly. Elena put her arm around him. **

**"Do you love him?" Caroline said softly. "Get out of my way Caroline." Kurt said. "Do you?" Caroline repeated. **

**Kurt inhaled deeply. "Yes." **

**"Then stay here and listen to him. He's not the bad guy. I promise." Caroline said. Kurt stood straight. Blaine had mentioned earlier that Kurt was on vervain, so there was no way Caroline had compelled him. **

**"Okay." Kurt said, turning around. "Explain."**

**Blaine told Kurt everything. About how he was turned by a vampire in 1927 in a massacre near Pennsylvania, his journey, controlling the bloodlust. Then he began to explain about his new house guests, and the reasons they were there. Kurt looked down through the entire conversation, slowly digesting every word Blaine said. Damon stood at the back, while Elena helped him with his stabbed thigh. **

**Silence filled the room when Blaine stopped. Kurt inhaled deeply and said, "Okay." **

**Blaine still looked like he was going to burst into tears. "No one should know about this." Kurt said, finally looking up at Blaine. Blaine nodded, and Damon mumbled a yes. "And definitely not her." He said, looking at Quinn. "I know you're not the bad guy here Blaine. But we need to do something about her. I'd never be able to live with myself if they killed you." **

**"I love you Kurt."**

**"I love you too."**

**Elena mouthed a thank you to Caroline, who smiled back. **

**Quinn groaned, slowly gaining consciousness. "We need to compel her, fast." Elena said. **

**"We can't. Even if the vervain came out of her system once we take of the necklace, her mum would know she'd been around vampires. The counsel can detect compulsion. And all roads lead straight to us" Blaine said. **

**"Well since killing her is obviously out of question-" Damon muttered,**

**"I have an idea." Kurt said, looking at the semi conscious blonde. **

**Elena lay in bed, all the events of the night running through her head. It was only ten p.m. But everyone was in bed. "Hey," Stefan said as he walked in. "Where were you?" Elena said, turning to her boyfriend, who was still in football equipment. "Football. Beiste spares no one." "Oh," Elena said. **

**"What happened?" **

**Elena started to tell Stefan what happened. Stefan listened patiently, until he asked, "What was Kurt's idea?"**

**"Her mom's the head of the council, she hates vampires." Kurt said. **

**The four nodded, and Quinn tried to get back up. **

_**"Compel her to forget. Bite her, and let Blaine and I take her to the hospital and blame it on an animal attack. Don't kill her. We'll tell them we found her on the way home from between the sheets. The council will be too focused in the attack to notice she's been compelled."**_

_**Damon looked at Blaine. Caroline thought deeply. "Will that work?" Elena asked. **_

_**"It should," Blaine said. **_

_**"Okay." Caroline said, looking down.**_

**"Damon did what Kurt said. Quinn's in the hospital." **

**Stefan sighed. "I'm sorry." He said softly. **

**"We are trouble magnets aren't we," she said, resting her head on his chest. **

**"Yes." He said**

**Elena fell asleep, still holding in to Stefan. **

**"Local teen from McKinley high was brought to the Lima public hospital by Lima's very own gays after being terribly attacked by an animal. After the numerous attacks in Ohio, young miss Quinn Fabray is the only survivor. A bite to the neck could kill a girl couldn't it? What I need to know Ohio is are these only animals or are we talking about a sparkling hidden Edward Cullen? Are we entering the twilight zone?"**

**"Rod, I think it's twilight."**

**"You couldn't be more right Andrea. We'll anyway, that was our show, I'm rod Remington and my lovely host Andrea! Next up, Sue's corner, but before that, a small survey on whether hippopotamuses are causing illiteracy in local American schools."**

**"Ugh." Caroline said, putting the TV off. "News here is crap."**

**"Especially since we're the culprits." Damon said, pouring himself a cup of blood. **

**"This time in the morning Damon, really?" Stefan said. **

**"What? I'm tensed brother!"**

**Elena rolled her eyes and drowned her troubles in coffee. **

**Blaine was still getting ready, while Stefan, Elena and Caroline sat in the kitchen, waiting. **

**"On the bright side, you have your audition today, right Elena?" Caroline said. **

**"Yeah," Elena said. She'd almost forgotten about that. Her anxiety would probably reach max if she thought about it any more. **

**"She was belting all evening." Damon said. "Until Q attacked me of course."**

**"She must've been great." Stefan said, kissing her on the cheek. Elena smiled. **

**"You guys?" Blaine walked in. "Great. You'll are ready, let's go."**

**"Yeah," Said a familiar voice behind him. Kurt walked into the kitchen. Blaine looked down, cheeks turning pink. Elena looked at Caroline who grinned back.**

**"C'mon then." Damon said. "Let's go."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Elena walked through the empty halls. She'd felt sick all through English, and she'd eaten into 20 minutes of her history class, which she'd decided to skip because it would just make her miss Alaric and feel homesick. Instead she decided to spend her second period dry heaving into the restroom sink while a freshman was drowned in the toilet for her lunch money. She managed to escape before the "skanks" as they were called begun strip searching the 15 year old. She was so anxious. All anybody in school was talking about was Quinn. Vampires. Death. And she knew once they figured out all roads led to her they would attack everyone she loved. Stefan, Caroline, Blaine, and, Damon. Damon? She sighed. She wished she didn't care about him as much as she did. She shook her head and sat beneath her locker. She had another half an hour to kill, and everyone else was at class. **

**"Why are you not in class? My office, now chicken legs!" A woman in a track suit broke Elena's chain of thought. **

**Elena got up, and followed the woman, ignoring her comment. **

**She walked up to an office filled with medals, trophies, and pictures of the Cheerios. Elena froze at the door. The woman was Sue Sylvester. The hybrid. "You coming in or do you need an invitation flat head?" Elena ignored the hybrid's second comment and did as was told. **

**"So, girl-who's-name-i-will-not-bother-to-ask why were you cutting class?"**

**"I'm just not feeling well." Elena said, looking down. **

**"Sure. Why were you not feeling well?"**

**"I'm just really nervous about my glee-"**

**"Glee club." Sue said sinisterly as if Elena had spat out venom. "Will and his acne covered kids have created a tornado in this school! What's your name nobody?"**

**"Chelsea." Elena lied, thinking of the first name in her head so Sue wouldn't realise who she was. "Chelsea Baker." **

**"Well chicken legs you have to be punished. I want you to help clean up after Cheerios practice today. And by help I mean do it all by yourself until you get sunstroke and your perfect skin rusts." Sue said. **

**"Is that legal?" Elena said, looking at Sue. **

**"Well chicken legs you'll see I do a lot of things I'm not supposed to do. Becky, come here!"**

**A short blonde girl who looked like she had Down syndrome walked towards Sue, holding a clipboard. **

**"Yes coach," she said scruffily. **

**"This is Chelsea baker. She's our new cleaning up girl. Put her name on the list." Sue ordered. **

**Becky eyed Elena- Chelsea. Elena chose to half smile, while Becky adjusted her headset and said, "You're going down, biatch."**

**Elena's eyes went wide, but she got up and left. She had to wait for sometime after school, but at least she and Stefan would be on the same field and she could watch him play. **

**She pulled out her phone and tried to call Damon. She had to tell someone about Sue, and there was no one else. **

**"Damon, we need to talk."**

**"What happened, trouble?"**

**"I met Sue, the hybrid?"**

**"Oh. Oh. What's she like?" He said, being mockingly casual. **

**"She got mad at me for cutting class so i have to clean up after Caroline's cheerleading practice. She doesn't seem to know who I am. So I told her my name was Chelsea Baker."**

**"Chelsea Baker? Way creative. But okay, I'll keep my weapons ready, so I'm not unequipped when she tries to kill us."**

**"Damon!" **

**"What? It's only a matter of time. I'll call Lockwood and ask him about when she was turned. Now go back to school, bunker. Enjoy 'glee' club."**

**Elena sighed and hung up. The sound of the bell filled the empty halls and student flooded out of classes. Elena sighed. Glee club. **

**"No she was coming back from Blaine's house and she got attacked. Kurt found her, and took her to the hospital." Artie whispered to Mike. Elena and Kurt glanced at each other. Elena had a lump in her throat. "You okay?" Mercedes said, looking at her. "Yeah. Sue Sylvester just got on my case. And Quinn of course, I don't understand how that happened." She lied through her teeth. Caroline, who was listening to them, took a deep breath. Tina let out several more sobs, and apparently she'd been doing that all morning. Elena felt so guilty. Stefan wrapped his arm around her and held her for a minute, and she calmed down a bit. **

**"Settle down everyone. Now I'm pretty sure all of you'll know that we're down one player for these few weeks, so we'll have to manage without Quinn." Mr Schue said, walking in. **

**"It's horrible. And we'll have to tackle regionals without her mousy alto." Rachel said, seeming somewhat upset. **

**"Really Rachel? She almost died and all you can think about is regionals?" Mercedes said, sharing the same expression as everyone in the room. **

**"I'm just looking out for the team. We need a good distraction to keep our spirits and voices alive and i just thought-"**

**"Rachel. Enough. But I agree. We need a distraction. Elena, why don't you audition now?"**

**Elena felt a lump in her throat. Reluctantly, she got up and walked to the centre of the room. All the friends she had made smiled, even Tina who was still wailing. Elena opened her mouth and forced the lyrics of the a team out of her system, eyes tightly shut. **

**Once she was done, she opened her eyes, and applause erupted through the club. Even Rachel managed to smile. "Elena!" Mr Schue said. "That was awesome! Just what we need for regionals!" Elena grinned and walked back to Stefan, who kissed her on the lips. "Amazing." He said. **

**She turned to Mercedes and Brittany, who had pleasant expressions. Her eyes shifted to Santana, who eyed Elena suspiciously. The colour drained from Elena's face. Santana's stare turned into a smile, a little too much like Quinn's. Not again, Elena pleaded. **

**"So I was thinking for regionals we do a mash up-" Mr. Schue started, but was interrupted by the bell. **

**"See you tomorrow guys." **

**Everyone walked out of the choir room, a bunch of people came to tell her how great she was. Artie wheeled over along with Brittany, and Mohawk guy "puck" told her they should hook up sometime. She politely declined before Stefan lost his temper, we all knew how that would end. Elena said goodbye to her new friends and walked to her English class. She was late, as the hallways were almost empty. **

**"Elena Gilbert. Doppelganger. Do you'll just show up and screw things up wherever you go?**

**Elena froze, turning around. "Santana? What are you talking about?" **

**"Oh please. You and your friends reek of vampire. Caroline, you, little Steffy and his sexy older brother. So, I did some research. My grandmother used to tell me stories of Klaus and Katerina as bed times stories when I was a kid. You obviously have some isSues, considering all your friends are vampires and you almost killed Q last night-"**

**"What? What are you talking about?"**

**"Gosh cut the crap. I'm a witch. I know everything. I get it. I never thought ladyboys were such evil geniuses but then again lady Hummel was the one to come up with the deviously genius plan to distract the council and take care of little vampire hunter know it all Quinn."**

**"You're a witch?" Elena said, finally giving up. **

**"Aha. Late descendant of the Bennett line. You have a friend there right? Bonnie? She's my 18th cousin or something."**

**"Oh." **

**"Calm down. I'm not killing you. I thought it over. I almost blew it with preppy Barbie out there, but Britt likes her, and I don't want to hurt her. And I can't kill you, or Klaus will go on a murder rampage. So we're cool. But you need a witch. Especially after the fiasco you caused your second day. But know this. You do anything to Brittany, i will make sure that little lovebird of yours is dead. "**

**"You can't kill Stefan!" Elena almost yelled. **

**"We both know I'm not talking about Stefan sweetie. You don't want to watch a witch go all Lima heights. I'll come over by 7."**

**"Fine," Elena said, a little confused. **

**Santana walked away, heading to the library. Elena blinked, thinking about just happened. A witch? A hybrid? A secret vampire? A hunter? A council? This was way too much like mystic falls. **

**"Chelsea baker? Why aren't you in class again?" Sue Sylvester said. **

**"Oh I was just-" Elena started. She had a feeling Santana plotted this. **

**"What? Twice in a day? Figgins office, now!"**

**"She and all of will Schuester's glee club kids are an insult to the United States of America! Cutting class! Twice in a day! This is a bad example and Ms. Baker here is a new student and look what the Glee club has done to her! It is a shame."**

**"Well Sue, I have called for Mr. Schuester and Ms Baker's Guardian master Salvatore." A tiny Indian man with a thick accent said. **

**"I came as soon as I heard. None of my students go by the name of Chelsea this has to be a mistake," Mr. Schue said, walking in. **

**"Well here she is will. Cutting class. Delinquent." Sue said, shaking her head. **

**Elena looked down. **

**"Elena?" Mr Schue asked, looking confused. **

**"Elena? You told me your name was Chelsea?" Sue said, leaning in. **

**"It is!" Elena blurted, shooting a warning look at Mr. Schue. **

**"Oh." Mr Schue said, taking the message. "Oh, yes! Chelsea!"**

**Sue looked suspicious. Her glare was broken by Mr. Figgins's announcement. **

**"Mr. Salvatore! Please sit."**

**"Hello Professor Figgins. Damon Salvatore." He said shaking his hand. "Chelsea. Didn't expect you to get into trouble on your second day." **

**"Well Mr. Salvatore. We have a zero tolerance policy here at McKinley High." Figgins said. Elena wanted to laugh. After what Blaine had told her about the bullying, that obviously wasn't true. **

**"Zero tolerance. Cutting class is a felony, especially by GLEE CLUB KIDS-" **

**Sue started. **

**"Sue. Stop." Schue said, leading the hybrid out of the office, looking back at Elena-cough, Chelsea. **

**"Well" Damon said, leaning in, using his compulsion. "I don't think that should be a problem." **

**"It won't be a problem." Figgins echoed. "You may leave Chelsea Baker. As can you Mr. Salvatore. "**

**Damon and Elena walked out of the office. Sue had disappeared. Schue stood and asked. "What was that Elena? Did he just let you out? And who the hell is Chelsea?"**

**Damon looked Mr. Schue in the eyes and said. "It's no big deal. Scram." Compelled, her teacher walked away. **

**"Thanks." Elena said. "So Chelsea," Damon teased. What the deal with the hybrid? Does she know who you are?"**

**"I hope not."**

**"Try to keeps yourself out of trouble Elena." Damon said. "We can't risk any more house calls." **

**"Fine." Elena groaned. "A girl in my glee club and Caroline's cheer squad is a witch and she's coming over at 7 and she knows everything."**

**"Wait back up a bit? Witch? Which girl?"**

**"Santana Lopez." Elena Said. "She'll be there by the end of the day." **

**"Oh crap. I hope she's not like Quinn. Can't do that again. Go back to class, or lunch or whatever. I need a drink." **

**"Bye." Elena said, heading to French. **


	8. Chapter 8

**"Sloppy freak show babies!" Sue yelled through the megaphone. "You think this is hard? Try turning into a werewolf that's hard!"**

**Elena widened her eyes on how obvious Sue was being. But then, with the exception of Santana and Caroline, most of the cheerleaders were Daft. She went back to cleaning the bleachers, and watching Stefan making perfect shots. **

**"Elena Gilbert! Elena Gilbert!" **

**Elena turned and told the junior calling her to lower it down, until she realised who it was. It was Jacob Ben Israel. She had to run or face the terror. **

**"What do you think of the vampire attacks? Didn't Quinn Fabray come to your house last night? Why do you live with your boyfriends brother? Are you a vampire? What are you Elena?" Jbi yelled, causing Sue to look.**

**"Hey Jew-Fro! Off the field!" She yelled, walking towards Elena. **

**"Make up your mind Chicken legs. What's your name, Elena or Chelsea?"**

**"Chelsea. Definitely." **

**Sue raised an eyebrow. She leaned closer towards Elena, looking into her eyes. "Who are you?" She said, trying to compel Elena, unaware she was on vervain. Elena decided to play along. "Chelsea Baker, from Virginia," she said, looking dazed. Sue raised her eyebrows, and said, "Everyone, dismissed! Peroxide! Sandbags! Here, now!" Caroline and Santana ran over. "Go home chicken legs." Sue said, and Elena walked towards the field, waving goodbye to Caroline and Santana. She walked along the now sparkling bleachers, and up to Puck who was sitting on edge, already out of his football uniform. **

**"Hey," Elena said, sitting next to him. "What?" He asked, looking at her. "Just saying hi," Elena said, feeling a little hurt.**

**"Sorry. I'm just a little pissed off." Puck said, looking at Stefan. "Your guys pretty good." He said.**

**"Yeah he is. Is something wrong?" She said. She'd never spoken to Puck before but he seemed to be upset. She also needed someone to talk to, since Stefan would be playing for another hour. **

**"I've just been pissed off generally nowadays." He said, looking uninterested. **

**Elena looked at Puck. "For no reason?"**

**"Not exactly. Got into a fight in a bar last night. Almost killed the guy."**

**"Oh," Elena said, a little shocked. "He didn't die right?"**

**"No, but I can't take another chance like that again. Not after my dad dropped off that day and told me-" he broke off. **

**"Told you what?" Elena said. **

**"That-that if i get arrested he wouldn't have the money to bail me out of jail."**

**"Oh." Elena said. "Are you angry all the time? Or is it occasional? Like in the night, or-" Elena said, jumping to the first conclusion in her head. **

**"Why do you care?" Puck interrupted. "Sorry." Elena said, **

**"Screw it," Puck said, getting up and walking away. Elena thought for a minute. It all fit too well. The anger issues, not wanting to kill anybody. And Stefan had mentioned he was generally angry and sexually driven, but was that possible. She picked up her phone and dialled Tyler's number. If Puck was a werewolf, he needed to make sure he wasn't turned. **

**"Elena! Hey! What's up?"**

**"Tyler I need to talk to you. How did you feel before you turned into a werewolf?" **

**"Umm, I was temperamental, anger all the time. Especially when I figured out how my transformation would be complete. My anger just increased. And the stress from the risk was too much. Wait, why are you asking?" **

**"There's this guy here, and he just very, all that. And I'm worried about him, because if he is, he's obviously not turned yet. If he does Klaus may turn him into a hybrid."**

**"Try Talking to him. Having my uncle around was a little help." **

**"I guess. How are things going?"**

**"Okay. We've killed many hybrids, and Klaus is more focused on saving them rather than locating you. And Caroline called and told me about Sue. I had no idea. She seems to be the only one, so stay away from her."**

**"I'm trying, really."**

**"Okay Elena, I have to go. Rick's here. Say hi to everyone."**

**"Same. Bye," Elena said, putting her phone in her pocket. Elena turned to Stefan, and waved goodbye. He smiled faintly, and blew her a kiss. **

**"She's onto you Elena." Santana said, walking into the kitchen unannounced with Caroline. **

**"It's true." Caroline said. "She told us to sneak into Figgin's office and look for a Chelsea Bakers educational record." **

**"What?" Elena said, feeling sick. **

**"It's okay," Santana said. "Caroline compelled the AV kids to create a fake one for you." **

**"Good play." Damon said.**

**"I don't get it. How did she figure it out?" Blaine said, taking a seat next to Stefan. **

**"Elena got into trouble in school today. Sue found her and there was a bit of a mistaken identity case there." Stefan, lacing his fingers. **

**"She even tried to compel it out of me," Elena said. **

**"She couldn't smell the vervain?" Damon said, confused. "Amateur." **

**Santana rolled her eyes. **

**"There's something else. I think Noah Puckerman's a werewolf." Elena added.**

**"What?" Stefan and Blaine said simultaneously. **

**"Impossible." Santana said. "I had sex with that guy like a hundred times since freshman year. No werewolf moves." **

**"I think he carries the gene." Elena corrected herself. "Like Tyler did before he killed that girl."**

**"But why do you think so?" Caroline said.**

**Elena explained the conversation she had with Puck earlier that day. Caroline winced, and Santana started pacing. Blaine looked upset, and Damon just poured himself another drink.**

**"Well, if he's a werewolf, then we need to tell him before Sue finds out," Stefan said finally, breaking the silence. **

**"I'll get him to come here now." Santana said, pulling out her phone. **

**"Now?" Caroline said, eyes widening. **

**"Or never," Damon said, taking a large gulp of scotch. **

**Elena sighed. "I don't think he'll come over after the conversation we had today." **

**"Oh yeah he will. You just need to speak his language." Santana said, dialling his number. **

**"Puckzilla." She said, with an extra sultry voice. "Britt's at cheer practice today and I'm bored. Wanna have a three way with me and that new Elena girl? Blaine's house. Bring the juice." Damon almost spat out his drink. Stefan looked like he was about to burst. **

**"What the hell?" Elena yelled. **

**"What? He'll be here in 5." Santana said, like she'd done it before. **

**Blaine shook his head and chuckled. Caroline started laughing, and slowly so did everyone else. Even though it wasn't the greatest time to laugh, it was the first time she'd laughed since she came to Lima. **

**"Heeeey!" Puck said, opening the door, and suddenly stopping, looking at Santana. "What? Are they going to watch?" Santana rolled her eyes and Puck got the message. "Not again Satan!**

**"Wait!" Elena said, "We need to talk to you. Come in."**

**"What?" Puck said, walking in. **

**"We know your secret," Damon said, clearly drunk. **

**"What the hell are you saying? Who are you?"**

**"Cut the crap, Puck. We know you have a werewolf gene."**

**Puck's eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"Puck. There are 4 vampires, a witch and a doppelganger in this room. You can be honest." Santana said.**

**"What? Vampires? What the hell are you talking about? How did you'll know?"**

**"Doesn't matter. You just can't kill someone or bad boy Klaus would turn you into a hybrid slave" Damon slurred. **

**"What the? Did you guys do that to Quinn? I'm outta here!" Puck sprinted for the exit. Blaine and Caroline chased after him, but he was gone. **

**Elena put her head in her hands. "What are we going to do?"**

**"I think I have an idea." Caroline said. **

**The bell rang, and Elena went to the hallway as planned. Santana said that Puck always cut his eastern geography class and drank beer on the third floor hallway. They would catch him, and then, they would go ahead with Caroline's master plan. **

**She walked into the corridor, and found Santana, Stefan, Caroline and Blaine already there. Damon was there too, and next to him was-**

**"Tyler!" Elena said, running to hug her old friend.**

**"Hey," he said. "Where's your little werewolf friend?"**

**"He'll come here soon." Santana said. **

**Right enough, footsteps started to sound. **

**Tyler stood in front, while the rest stood out back. **

**Puck walked in, paper bag in hand. Once he saw Tyler, he said, "sorry man I thought I'd be alone. I guess I'll go back-" **

**"Noah Puckerman?" **

**"Yeah?" **

**"I'm Tyler Lockwood. My friends called me here because they wanted me to talk to you."**

**"What? Oh crap, get the hell away from me! You guys are crazy!"**

**"Actually they're not. You're just pissed off all the time. You know why? Because you don't know what you're going to do. If you kill someone, you're going to be left with a lifetime of eternal pain. So instead of being so friggin arrogant all the time, be a man and talk to me! I know where you are right now. It isn't cool. But I was forced into my transformation, you don't have that option. So man up and work towards not killing someone!" Tyler yelled. **

**Puck started to fume. "STOP DOING THIS TO ME! I AM NOT A WEREWOLF AND IM NOT GOING TO BE! GET OUT OF MY FACE!"**

**Puck started to move. he walked across the hallway, towards the stairs. **

**"Wait!" Elena said, coming after him, with Blaine. A freshman walked up the stairs, and dropped his books when he saw Puck running towards him. "Sorry!" He mumbled, picking up his books. **

**"Get out of my way," Puck said, shoving the freshman away from him. Puck ran forward, but stopped as soon as he heard the loud crack. The freshman lay at the end of the stairs, pale. Puck froze, as did Tyler and Blaine. Elena walked forward, and bent toward the boy. She picked up his wrist, and started to feel his pulse. After a few moments of complete silence,**

**"Nothing. He's dead."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tyler breathed in heavily. Caroline shook her head. Puck was still frozen. **

**"He's dead." Puck said. "I killed him. And now I'm going to turn into a werewolf." **

**He crumbled on the floor and began to weep. "Hey," Stefan said. "You're not alone. We're going to help you." **

**"Yes," Elena said, coming forward. **

**Puck had begun to sob uncontrollably. "I'll take care of this." Damon said, picking up the limp, lifeless freshman. "I'll help," Santana said, helping Damon pick him up and leave. **

**"Hey listen," Tyler said, going towards Puck. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to help you during your first time. I'll take you to mystic falls for the full moon on Monday. I'll help you with your transformation. It's going to be painful, but you have to deal with it correctly so you don't hurt anyone you love." **

**"Tyler," Blaine said. "I don't think taking him to Mystic falls is a good idea. If Klaus finds him he'll turn him into a hybrid before you can stop him."**

**"He can hide in the old Lockwood mansion." Tyler said. **

**"I know this is the last thing we should worry about, but regionals are next weekend, and we do need him for it." Blaine said, looking ashamed. **

**"That's cool; I'll bring him back by Wednesday." Tyler said. "Puck, listen, you're in good hands. The first time is always the hardest, but you'll get used to it. I'll take you home, and we'll skip town for a couple of days. Get some stuff and leave."**

**Puck nodded, still silent, as he had no other option. He got up and walked with Tyler. Blaine pulled him to the side, and whispered, "don't hit on his mom. He's a vampire, he WILL kill you." Puck smiled and nodded, and so did Stefan and Elena. **

**Tyler and puck walked in Tyler's car, and drove off to the Puckerman house to get puck's stuff. **

**"Thanks Caroline." Blaine said. "You do know how to save the day."**

**"Okay! Set list time!" Mr. Schue said, writing 'regionals' on the white board. **

**"The theme is inspiration, so I had some great ideas. Rachel, you'll be doing the ballad, here's to us by hailstorm."**

**Rachel and Finn grinned and applauded, while everyone else in The glee club sighed and rolled their eyes. **

**"Troubletones, how about some Kelly Clarkson for the big leagues!"**

**"Oh my god Lord tubbington put a poster of her near his litter box!" Brittany announced, and everyone except Santana gave her a confused look. **

**"I think Caroline would be a good addition to that." Mr. Schue said, and Caroline smiled while high fiving Mercedes. **

**"And for a group mash up, I thought we'd do fly by nicki Minaj and I believe I can fly."**

**"Preach!" Artie said, raising his arms. **

**"Rachel will do the high note, Blaine and Santana will rap! And for the chorus, Finn, Artie, Mercedes, Stefan, and, Elena."**

**Elena's eyes widened. She didn't expect to get a part. The club cheered and started talking to Tina and Kurt about costumes. **

**"Hey," mike said. "Where's Puck?"**

**"He's out till Wednesday," Stefan said.**

**"What? He didn't say anything," Mr. Schue said, looking concerned. Stefan shrugged. **

**"I guess it was abrupt." He concluded. **

**"Okay," Mr. Schue said. Let's get to rehearsal then!"**

**"Wow. You guys practice a lot." Caroline said, breathing heavily after the three continuous hours they spent preparing for regionals. **

**"Clearly not enough since everyone is still so-" Rachel started. She was nice, but was really starting to annoy Elena. **

**"Put a sock in it Streisand no one cares." Santana snapped. "Hey!" Finn said defensively. "Same to you Double stuff!" Santana said, blowing Finn a sarcastic kiss. **

**"Okay guys break's over! Let's go over it one more time!" Mr. Schue said. **

**"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" Elena said. **

**"Sure. Be back soon though."**

**Elena walked out of the auditorium and headed to the bathroom. She came out of stall and looked in the mirror to straighten out her hair, and she saw someone's reflection behind her. She looked too familiar, especially since her reflection matched Elena's. "No." Elena said, hoping she was hallucinating. **

**"Hey Elena." Katherine said, walking forward.**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Not happy that your ancestors come to visit?"**

**"Why the hell are you here Katherine?"**

**"I was bored, you'll weren't in mystic falls, so I tracked you down"**

**"How?" Elena almost yelled. **

** "Please" Katherine said, rolling her eyes. "I may have loved Stefan more but I do understand Damon. I was here in the 40's for a while. Damon used gayboy vampire as an agony aunt. I'd be surprised if he didn't hide out here."**

**"Go home Katherine." **

**"Oh why?" Katherine pouted. "There are so many hot guys out here. That dopey Finn guy, the guy with the bleached hair. And Noah Puckerman, even though I've never had much of a thing for werewolves."**

**"What? How did you know?" Elena stammered. **

**"I've been spying on you guys since you'll got here. I wonder what Klaus would say if he found out there was a werewolf where the doppelganger was hiding?" Katherine said, smiling sinisterly. **

**"You wouldn't," Elena started. **

**"Hey Elena Mr. . Schue told me to call you back to booty camp," Finn said, walking into the girls bathroom very casually. **

**"What the-" Finn said, looking at the two identical girls in front of him. Katherine sped away, almost disappearing. **

**Elena stared at Finn, not knowing what to say. They stared at each other for what seemed like several minutes until Finn laughed and said, "I think when I hit my head on the drums when I was dancing gave me a concussion. I swore I saw two of you there."**

**Elena played along and laughed. "Well there is the mirror,"**

**"Yeah, but the other one had curly hair. It was weird. You'll were like, twins, or what's that word," he said, thinking furiously. "Doppelgangers." **

**Elena laughed, worrying about how right Finn was. **

**"I mean if I broke Rachel's nose last year while dancing I'm pretty sure my dance skills are bad enough to give me a concussion." Finn said, looking genuinely concerned. Elena smiled, she was lucky it was only Finn who saw Katherine, and no one with the kind of brain to figure it all out. "Let's go back," Elena said, going out of the bathroom with Finn and walking to the auditorium.**

**"Mr Schue, I think I need to go to the nurse. I might have a concussion. I saw two Elena's in the bathroom."**

**Stefan and Caroline shot Elena a warning look, and she simply nodded. "Wanky," Santana muttered, seconds later she realised who Finn was talking about, and her eyes widened. **

**"Are you sure it wasn't just the mirror Finn?" Mr. Schue said, in complete seriousness. **

**"No, they were like doppelgangers!" Finn said. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder, which she had to reach up to. **

**"I went to a doppelganger when I broke my ankle," Brittany said. **

**Elena raised an eyebrow. She obviously wasn't on the same page. **

**"Rachel, take Finn to the nurse please." Mr. Schue said, and Rachel guided her boyfriend out of the auditorium. **

**"Okay Guys!" Mr. Schue yelled. "From the top!"**

**"Hey Elena, are you free today?" Brittany asked, dancing the choreography Mr. Schue just taught them. "I guess," Elena said, trying to keep up. "Can you come to my house? I'd love to have you on my talk show!" She chirped. "Talk show?" Elena said, shocked. Brittany nodded. "Sure." Elena said, not knowing what she was going into.**

***FONDUE FOR TWO, FONDUE FOR TWO! THAT'S SOME HOT DISH! FONDUE FOR TWO!* the theme song blared. Elena looked down at the boiling pot of melting cheese, accompanied by pieces of bread, chocolate for some reason, and dog biscuits. **

**"A lot you'll may know her as the girl who moved here a week ago with the super hot football playing boyfriend and no parents, McKinley's Elena Gilbert!"**

**Elena wondered if people really thought that of her. **

**"So Elena, is it true that you live with Stefan's brother?" Brittany asked, looking at the camera. **

**"Yes. Crap that's hot!" Elena said, dipping a piece of bread in the cheese, and spitting it out of her mouth after realising how hot it was, thus embarrassing herself in front of the entire Internet. **

**"Is it also true that you are indeed torn between the two brothers?" Brittany asked, taking notes. **

**"What?" Elena said. She didn't know where Brittany got that from. **

**"That's not an answer." Brittany teased, winking at the camera. "Okay next question. Is it true that Stefan Salvatore is a vampire?"**

**"No!" Elena lied. "Where would you get that from?"**

**"There's a poll on JBI's blog which asks people in the school whether they think the three new kids from Mystic Falls are so great at everything because they belong in the supernatural world."**

**"Seriously?" Elena said, pulling the laptop and opening the blog site. Right enough, in the poll section, there was a picture of Elena, Stefan and Caroline at the bonfire in Mystic falls. Wait, did they take that from Caroline's locker? "NEW MCKINLEY RESIDENTS! DO THEY HAVE FANGS? Vote here to see if the new kids are vampires.**

**Yes: 96%**

**Maybe: 3.9% **

**No: 0.1%"**

**Elena bit her lip. "He's not a vampire; he can walk in the sun." Elena lied. **

**"Maybe," Brittany wiggled. "Well that's it for today, but before we close we have anger management tips from lord tubbington!" She turned her camera toward her immensely overweight cat, who sat on the bed covered in gold chains and wearing sunglasses, with an empty orange pill bottle next to him. "Oh no, he's high again." Brittany said, disappointed. "That's till next time. I love you!" Brittany said, smiling as if her lifestyle was completely normal. **

**"She asked you if we were vampires on her melted cheese show?" Caroline asked Elena in the kitchen that evening. **

**"Yes. And apparently 96% of the school body thinks the same way." Elena said. **

**"I'll compel JBI and get him to remove the poll tomorrow." Stefan said, taking Elena's hand. **

**"Brittany's not a problem." Santana said. "She doesn't understand spite. And if you hurt her-"**

**"I'm dead." Damon said, repeating the one thing Santana hadn't stopped saying since she joined them.**

**There was a knock on the door. "Hey." Puck said, opening it, walking in. **

**"Puck!" Blaine said, running to give him a hug. **

**"How was it?" Elena said. **

**"Torture. I doubt Quinn felt so horrible when she had Beth two years ago."**

**"Beth?" Elena asked. **

**"Our baby. But either way, I'll have to deal with this every full moon. Tyler helped me a lot, and dude that guy is RICH. I'm just glad to be back, especially since I almost ran into that Klaus guy who really wants to kill me."**

**"You ran into Klaus?" Damon asked. **

**"Just missed him. But still, thanks for your help. You guys are great, even you Damon, and Santana."**

**"Damn straight," Santana said, smiling at Puck. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: I know this is really short but I had to end it the way I did because it has the most epic ending EVER. Enjoy, and I won't be posting for a while since I have finals. I hope all the people reading love it! Read and review!**

**"#Mimimimimi," Rachel started vocal exercises. The club followed and harmonised with her, preparing for their big competition. In between of Rachel telling everyone that if they lost her future would be ruined and puck learning choreography a day before, it had been quite fun practicing for regionals. Elena had gotten over her initial anxiety, and the guys in the glee club told her how to be confident about her voice. Stefan had Finn and the guys had managed the chorus well, so everything was okay, until Elena's part. Artie was singing it with her, so it wasn't as if she was alone. He had been great and he taught her exactly how to hit the right note. Caroline, Brittany, Mercedes and Santana were practicing their choreography, while Finn and Rachel held hands In the corner and talked about regionals. **

**"Elena." She heard someone say. The voice was familiar, and she hadn't heard it in a long time. Her eyes widened and she turned. "Jeremy!" **

**she ran towards her brother and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Damon drove me down here. I really miss you, and I have to see you sing. I mean, how can I miss out on how terrible you are?" Elena punched him in the arm. She looked at Damon and smiled. "We gotta go Gilbert. Don't want to mess with the diva's vocal chords." Damon said. Rachel seemed to turn at this comment, thinking it was meant for her, and froze once she saw Damon. Finn turned along with her, making a face at how his girlfriend was gawking at another guy. Elena smiled. She really missed Jeremy. Perhaps today wasn't going to be that terrible. **

**"Hey, was that your brother?" Kurt said. Elena nodded, smiling. "Damon has feelings huh?" He joked. Elena laughed, and nodded half heartedly. "You wanna go get some coffee? We have 20 minutes till curtain." Kurt said, looking at his gold watch. Elena nodded. She could really use a pick me up. **

**"Where's Blaine?" Elena asked on their way out. **

**"He's helping Stefan and Sam set up." Kurt said. They walked up to the coffee machine and put in a dollar. "How are things? With you'll, after you know." Elena gestured. "It's different," Kurt said, his clear eyes darkening. "But there's a part of me which realise it was always different. It was always unreal. Now it's just definite." **

**Elena put her arm around Kurt. She understood where he was coming from. **

**"Hey," a familiar voice said. Elena turned. Quinn stood in front of them, in her dress for regionals, bandage fastened around her neck. When did she get back? Elena choked. "Quinn!" Kurt said, similarly horrified. "When'd you get back?"**

**"Last night. Couldn't let you'll win without me, obviously." She said, smirking. Did she still remember?" **

**"Elena," she said, finally. "I needed to tell you, the animal attack must have had a horrible affect on you. I mean I was at your house, and the day you moved in you'll found me dying ten metres away. That must have been terrifying. Thanks for taking me to the hospital. I'd probably be dead without you." She hugged Elena, and Elena sighed. "It's okay." Quinn didn't remember a thing. **

**"Let's go, curtains about to go up, and we have to see the warblers perform." She said. **

**The warblers got the entire audience cheering. They were great, but Elena knew in her gut they were better. "And next up, from westville Ohio, the new directions!" **

**Elena breathed in. Jeremy and Damon waved from the audience. This was going to go well. Rachel started singing. The music started playing and she waited for her Que.**

**"#i used to think that could not go on," she sang with Artie, and surprisingly, words came out of her mouth. Jeremy smiled from the audience, and so did Damon. **

**"#And life was nothing but an awful song," Santana and Blaine started rapping. Rachel started the chorus, followed by Finn and Stefan. **

**"#I believe I can fly,"**

**Elena smiled and continued dancing. This was amazing. People were clapping, and enjoying. She was never one for competition, especially growing up with Caroline, but she really liked being on a team for something, and actually enjoying it. **

**"#i believe I can fly." The song ended, the group split for "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger". Elena danced with the other girls out back while Caroline and Santana started singing. Caroline was a natural and the music really got into her. People in The audience had gotten up and started clapping now, and Damon videotaped it on his iPhone, as per Caroline's request. After the song ended, they all came in position for Rachel's solo. As always, she was incredible. Finn and Stefan sang from the balcony. Elena smiled; everything was going perfect for once. **

**"#Here's to us, here's to us!" Rachel started belting. Elena and the rest if the girls swayed and sang backup, as Rachel got another one of her numerous standing ovations. Elena looked toward the door while Rachel went through her last verse. The door creaked open, and a man walked out. He wore a pin striped suit, and a black jacket. He walked in, show choir papers in hand. He had sharp features, and he looked very familiar. No, Elena thought, as he sat down and faced the stage, smiling the smile she knew way too well. But she knew who he was. And how much ever she wished it wasn't him, it wasn't going to change. The man sat in the first row, looking directly at Elena and Caroline. There's was no doubt. It had to be. **

**"#Heres to us." Rachel ended the final song. **

**Everyone grinned and cheered. Elena looked at Caroline. She saw him too. She recognised the man. **

**Klaus. **


End file.
